Nanny Nell (character)
'Nanny Nell ' is a character from the Disney Junior series Jake and the Never Land Pirates. Background Nanny Nell is Captain Hook’s no-nonsense childhood nanny. As Nanny Nell revealed during her introduction to Jake and crew she help Mama Hook take care of James when he was a child. Appearances ''Jake and the Never Land Pirates Nanny Nell will make her first appearance in the episode of the ''same name, she arrives in Neverland with the assistant of her balloon when she comes across Jake and crew sailing the open Never Sea aboard Bucky. When she asks if they could tell her where to find James, Jake and his crew didn't recall any children on Never Land name James, but Nanny Nell clarified James is now an adult and they might know him better as Captain "James" Hook, much to the young pirates' surprise. She has arrived on Mama Hook's behalf to help get the Jolly Roger in ship-shape condition. With the assistants of Jake and his friends Nanny Nell soon arrive aboard the Jolly Roger were she is reunited with James much to the captains delight to see his childhood nanny once more. Nanny Nell informs Hook why she has come to visit, and Hook was grateful for Nanny Nell assistance because he was needing all the help he can get with his bumbling crew entangle with in the Jolly Roger rigging. As Nanny Nell show Hook and his crew various means to keep their vessel in order, Mr. Smee began to believe he wasn't needed and abandon ship. With the Jolly Roger in ship-shape condition Nanny Nell suggest that they go on a treasure hunt. Captain Hook knew of one treasure that he always desired but was never able to reach located in Danger River. Nanny Nell accompanied Hook and his crew into Danger River to locate a giant gold doubloon imbedded in a cliff. Hook and his men tried to force it open but with no luck. It wasn't until Nanny Nell suggested using the Jolly Roger's anchor as a grappling hook to pry it open. Nanny Nell's plan was a success but little did Nell or Hook know the giant gold doubloon was really a door sealing the Groogar (a legendary sea monster) within. Nanny Nell later finds herself with in the grasp of the Groogar, and Jake and his friends quickly come to Nanny Nell's aid while Mr. Smee kept the Groogar distracted dropping Nell into Izzy and Cubby's arms as it tries to capture Smee. After Jake and Smee seal the Groogar back into its prison, Nanny Nell informs Smee that she'll assure Mama Hook with him around James will always be in good hands. Episode Appearances *''Nanny Nell'' (First appearance) *Croctastrophy! Gallery Hook&Nanny Nell-Nanny Nell.jpg|Nanny Nell with Captain Hook. Hook&Nanny Nell-Nanny Nell02.jpg Nanny Nell-Nanny Nell02.png Sharky&Bones with Nanny Nell-Nanny Nell.png Hook&Nanny Nell-Nanny Nell04.png Hook&Nanny Nell-Nanny Nell03.png Hook&Nanny Nell-Nanny Nell02.png Nanny Nell-Nanny Nell03.png Nanny Nell-Nanny Nell04.png Nanny Nell-Nanny Nell05.png Nanny Nell-Nanny Nell06.png Nanny Nell-Nanny Nell07.png Hook&crew with Nanny Nell- Nanny Nell.jpg Hook&Nanny Nell-Nanny Nell03.jpg Hook&Nanny Nell-Nanny Nell04.jpg Jake&crew with Nanny Nell-Nanny Nell.jpg Hook&Nanny Nell-Ship Shape Song.jpg Category:Jake and the Never Land Pirates characters Category:Disney characters Category:Disney Junior characters Category:Adults Category:Females Category:Nannies Category:TV Animation characters Category:Characters Category:English characters Category:Singing characters Category:Animated characters Category:Elderly characters Category:Heroines Category:Neutral characters